


Good Luck Charm

by 00trumpet



Series: Kelley's The Only Soccer Player AU [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00trumpet/pseuds/00trumpet
Summary: Kelley finally takes Alex on that date she promised.





	Good Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Confidence is Key, so if you haven't read that yet, go check it out!

Alex waits for another call from Kelley. And she waits. And she waits some more. But it doesn’t come.

Three weeks after she met Kelley on that flight, she’s still waiting. Then her boss calls her into her office.

“Alex, close the door please.”

 _Well, fuck._ Alex closes the door then takes a seat across the desk from her boss, Destiny Richmond.

Her boss looks up from the stack of papers in her hands. “Do you know why I called you in here today?”

“No, ma’am.” Alex starts picking at her nails. A habit she really needs to quit, but now isn’t the time to think about that.

“Kelley O’Hara,” is all she has to say to make Alex look up at her.

“What about O’Hara?” Alex takes a slow breath to calm herself, using just Kelley’s last name to distract herself from her personal connection. _Oh,_ Alex thinks to herself. _That’s why I’m in here_.

And sure enough, Destiny asks her, “How close are you and Ms. O’Hara? You know I’ve loved the work you did on you articles for both her and for the LA Stars, but recently someone brought something to my attention.” She turns her computer screen for Alex to see and it’s Kelley’s instagram post from them on the plane.

“We’re really not _that_ close,” Alex starts, but Destiny cuts in.

“I don’t need to know the details, Miss Morgan.” The harsh tone makes Alex recoil. “Just tell me the truth.”

“It was,” Alex sighs to herself, but sadly, she knows the answer. “It was just one flight where we happened to sit next to each other, Ms. Richmond. Nothing else.”

Destiny nods but she doesn’t quite look convinced. “And nothing since then?”

 _Other than one call that night asking me on a date she never took me out on?_ Alex shakes her head. “No ma’am, nothing else.”

“Okay,” Destiny nods again and waves towards her office door. “Then I’m going to put you in charge of the LA Stars this week. It’s the last week of preseason before their first game against the Thorns, and I want my best sports reporter on it.”

Alex smiles at the compliment and nods. “Thank you, ma’am. I won’t let you down.”

“Here’s hoping.” Destiny hands over the file and Alex takes it graciously. “They have a game against UCLA tonight, but I assume you already knew that?”

Alex’s love for women’s soccer (and Kelley O’Hara) was well-known around the office, but it still makes her blush when her boss mentions it. “Yes, I did. I’ll be there tonight.” Alex goes back to her desk and pulls out her phone, which still shows no sign of contact from Kelley.

 _It’s fine,_ she thinks to herself. _I was just some girl that she wanted to joke around with. Then she didn’t call me again, it’s cool. Now we just have to be professionals about this._

James bumps against her, pulling her out of her own thoughts. “Hey,” he stands in front of her, holding a rough draft of Alex’s latest article in his hands. “ _How to Deal with Being Stood Up_?” He holds the copy out to Alex and it’s still warm from the printer. “Since when do you volunteer to write the romance pieces?”

Alex takes the papers and drops them straight in the trash. “Since never. I just thought it might be therapeutic.”

“Was it?”

“No.”

James nods and he can tell he won’t be getting much else out of her. (Not that he doesn’t already know.) “So I heard you get to cover the Stars through the start of the season! That’s good news, right?”

Alex smiles and holds up the file for the assignment Destiny had given her. “Yeah! They play UCLA tonight, wanna come with?”

James shrugs. “Soccer’s not really my thing.”

“Oh shut up,” she hits the side of his arm. “You and I both know soccer has been _your thing_ since you were five.”

“I told my mom to never show you those pictures,” he shakes his head before reaching a hand out for the file. “Fine, I’ll go with you. But you have to come with me to lunch today.”

“I should really get ahead on my first Stars piece,” Alex says, turning back towards her computer.

“Oh come on Al,” he holds his free hand out to her. “You work and stress far too much, let’s go.”

“I’m gonna get behind,” Alex shakes her head.

“There’s nothing to even get behind on yet,” James pulls Alex’s chair away from her desk. “Come with me to lunch and you can tell me _all_ about Hottie McAbs and how it’s _so not fair_ that she didn’t ask you out and how you’re _so totally worried_ it’ll be awkward at the game tonight.”

“How did you,” Alex turns towards him with her jaw dropped, choosing to ignore how bad his mocking-Alex voice is.

“We’ve been best friends for six years, Al. Now come on.”

“Fine,” Alex takes the file from James. “But we’re going to the taco place I like. And you’re paying.”

 

\---

 

“You’re buying me dinner after this,” James says as soon as they get out of the car. “And I don’t mean concession stand food. I want Dominos pizza.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Alex just rolls her eyes and shows their tickets as they walk into the stadium. “But fine. Dominos. Do you wanna watch a movie tonight?”

“I thought you were _sooo_ busy with this new assignment?”

Alex rolls her eyes again. “Do you see our section anywhere?’

James points up the steps to their right and Alex follows as he finds their seats. “Good seats,” he says as they settle into the middle section of the stadium. “You gonna try to talk to Hottie McAbs after the game?”

“For an interview, maybe,” Alex chews on her lip. She hasn’t really thought that far ahead. “And stop calling her that.”

“You called her that first.”

“And how would you know? Because you read my diary?”

“No, because I read the drunk texts you send me,” James says smugly. “When she was first transferred here, you sent me a million texts about how you would finally have a shot with Hottie McAbs.” He smiles at Alex’s horrified expression. “All it took was one look at the posters you have in your room to know who you meant.”

“Posters I have since taken down,” Alex corrects.

“Yeah, because she asked you on a date that she never took you on and you were worried she’d see them.”

Alex crosses her arms and turns to the field. “Be quiet. It’s kick off.”

 

\---

 

At halftime James makes a snackbar run while Alex tries to get a few words from the coaches, with little-to-no success. They meet back at their seats and James starts to disperse the food. “A diet coke and a popcorn for the lovely lady,” he says, handing them over. “And nachos, a hot dog, and a powerade for me.”

“I already said I would buy you dinner.”

“I am a growing boy,” James defends, biting into his hot dog. “Besides,” he continues, his mouth still full. “You already promised you would run with me tomorrow morning, so it’ll be fine.”

“You are a full-grown man.” Alex rolls her eyes. “ _James_ ,” she whines, looking down at her empty notepad. “Why does every coach of women’s soccer, ever, hate me?”

“They don’t hate you.” He takes the notepad from Alex and sets it in her purse that’s on the ground between them. “Now enjoy the game and worry about quotes afterwards, otherwise you really _will_ have nothing to write about.”

  


\---

 

“Have you finally decided what to do about Hottie McAbs?”

“Please stop calling her that.”

James continues, not paying any mind to Alex’s responses as they make their way to the fence. “You gonna flash your fancy ESPN badge and get us to field level?”

“You have a badge, too.”

“And then you could say, _Hottie McAbs,_ ” he starts, in his best Alex voice. “ _You never took me on a date and now I’m sad and lonely and mean to my super duper hot roommate best friend extraordinaire. You should hook him up with one of your hot teammates or actually one of those trainers--_ ooh, especially that one he is _delicious_.” James slips out of his _Alex_ voice and points to one of trainers walking towards the locker room.

Alex elbows James as they approach the fence and she picks up her badge to show it to the security guard.

“Alex,” the guard smiles warmly. “Not the first time I’ve seen you at this gate.”

“It’s the first Stars game, though,” she returns with a smile.

“Very true. When should the article be out?” He swings open the gate and Alex just shrugs.

“Hopefully by tomorrow morning. I’ll see you around this season, Dave.”

He tips his hat and lets the gate shut behind them as Alex turns back towards the players walking around the field.

“How do you know him?” James asks, following Alex towards a group of players coming out of a huddle.

“He’s worked the gate since I started reporting for LA Galaxy games. He tried to set me up with his son once, so I told him I play for the other team, and he set me up with his hot niece instead.” Alex grins. “We dated for a few months, you remember her.”

“Who?”

“Leah, the teacher.”

“Ooh,” James nods approvingly. “She was cute.”

“Yeah, we ended on good terms but now I can never let him know I’m bi or he’ll wonder why I didn’t wanna go out with his son.”

James laughs and leans down to whisper in Alex’s ear, gesturing forward. “Well if you end up with Hottie McAbs, he’ll never have to know.”

“Alex!” Kelley walks up and pulls Alex into a sweaty hug. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s--”

“It’s your job, right, I know.” Kelley waves her off. “So who do you need to talk to?”

Alex doesn’t know what to say because she wants to be mad at Kelley but Kelley is smiling at her and trying to help her so maybe she can be mad later. “Can I talk to your coach?”

“Yeah, sure thing.” Kelley goes to retrieve her coach and then leaves them to start talking.

“Is that her?” Ashlyn asks as she walks up to Kelley.

“What do you mean?”

“The girl you’ve been trying to work up the nerve to ask out,” Ashlyn deadpans.

“Not so loud, Ash.” Kelley looks over her shoulder. “But you see that guy standing next to her?”

“The black guy?”

Kelley rolls her eyes. “The _only_ guy on the whole field that’s not in soccer gear, but yes, him.”

“Who is he?”

“I’m not sure, but they came onto the field together. Do you think they’re dating?”

Ashlyn shrugs. “Maybe you lost your shot.”

Kelley frowns and walks back over to where James is standing. “So how do you know Alex?”

“I’m James,” he holds out his hand with a cool smile despite Kelley’s annoyed tone. “Alex and I have been best friends for years and we’re roommates. How do you know Alex?” (He leaves out the fact that he _knows_ how she knows Alex, deciding that Alex can fight that battle on her own.)

Kelley takes it as a bad sign that James doesn’t know why she and Alex know each other. (Though, it’s not like there’s much of a story to tell.) “We met a few weeks back,” Kelley is about to continue when she sees Alex parting ways with the coach. “Anyone else you need, Al?”

“What about Ashlyn Harris?”

Kelley smiles and gets Ashlyn with a quick warning of _if you say anything to her that is not about soccer you are DEAD_ before turning back to James. “So you two aren’t, like, together?”

James laughs. “No, Alex is like a sister to me.”

Kelley nods as if this is _very_ valuable information and James just shakes his head.

 _Women who like women. Always so oblivious_ , James thinks to himself. _I’ll have to tell Alex about Kelley’s interest in her dating life._

Kelley turns away again and walks up to Alex who is writing a few last notes on the paper. “Get everything you need?”

“I think so,” Alex nods. She half-considers asking for a quote from Kelley, but with the conversation she had with her boss this morning, that doesn’t seem like a good idea. “I guess I should get going, thanks O’Hara.”

Kelley’s face falls in a way that’s obvious enough for Alex to frown in response. “Oh, okay. Cool.” She nods and flashes a brilliant grin. “Well, I’ll see you around?”

“It’s my job,” Alex says with a small smile. “I’m writing a run-down of how the team is coming together for their inaugural season.”

Kelley’s smile falters again when she realizes that Alex meant _it’s my job_ in a literal and not a cute, flirty way. “Okay, cool. Give me a call tomorrow and I can catch you up on how we’re doing recovery? We’ve got some cool new methods this year.”

Alex nods. “Will do.”

“And I’ll see you at training on Monday?”

Alex nods again. “I’ll be there.”

“Cool.” Kelley winks before jogging off in the other direction, leaving Alex feeling upset and infatuated all at the same time.

“How does she do that?” Alex asks James as they make their way to the parking lot. “I should be mad at her for not talking to me for three weeks, but instead, I’m just incredibly attracted to her.”

“Oh, Alex. Ever the sucker for a pretty girl.”

Alex just crosses her arms. “That woman will be the death of me.”

 

\---

 

When Alex finally caves in and calls Kelley around noon, they end up talking for _hours_ . Kelley details the new spa, massage, and pressure treatment combo for prime recovery and Alex writes down nearly every word. Eventually the conversation drifts to other things; Alex’s favorite to-go food (sandwiches from her favorite deli), Alex’s preferred hang-out spot (the beach, duh), Alex’s favorite time of day (dusk), and everything else under the sun. At the end of the phone call, Kelley throws in a teasing _Now was that reporter Alex, or friend Alex?_ to which Alex responds with _What? Worried I’ll tell everyone what a softie you are?_ Leaving them both grinning for hours after the call ends.

 

\---

 

When James gets home from work, he notices music coming from Alex’s room. He pokes his head in the door. “Al?”

“James!” She jumps towards the door, smile plastered on her face as she pulls him into a hug.

“So today went well, I’m assuming?” He surveys Alex’s usually cluttered room which is now practically spotless. “Either that, or you’re stress cleaning.”

“It went well,” Alex answers with a nod. “I already have one article done and published and another one finished, set to release tomorrow morning. Oh!” Alex turns around to grab her phone, showing James a text from Kelley that reads _Can’t wait to see you!_ Accompanied by a winking emoji and a heart emoji. “That’s a good sign, right?”

“Probably,” he nods and wonders if he should mention Kelley’s inquiries from the night before, then decides that she can handle it. “I’m making fajitas for dinner, can you clean up after?”

“Yeah, of course.” Alex smiles as James leaves her room and another text comes in from Kelley, saying _Aren’t you excited to see me tomorrow?_  “Oh, Kelley,” she whispers under her breath, clutching her phone to her chest before responding. She decides to try out the confidence thing that Kelley seems to be so good at. _Of course I am ;)_ She takes a deep sigh and falls backwards onto her bed. “More than you know.”

 

\---

 

“How does this look?” Alex walks up to James, who’s eating cereal at the table.

James drops his jaw, milk and cheerios falling out of his mouth onto the table.

“Ew!” Alex grabs paper towels and starts mopping up the table. “You’re disgusting.”

“And _you_ are looking sexy as hell.” James purses his lips as Alex backs away from the table. “Spin for me?”

Alex rolls her eyes but obliges and James nods approvingly.

“Okay, you and I both know that those are the leggings that make your ass look like Aphrodite sculpted it herself.” James stands from the table, taking his bowl to the sink. “And _not_ the ones you actually workout in.”

“I workout in these!” Alex follows James into the kitchen, grabbing her purse from the floor. “Besides, what does it matter?”

“It _matters_ because you are hoping a certain Hottie McAbs will notice your ass.” James gives her a knowing look when Alex opens her mouth to defend herself. “And you are _not_ dressed in the interest of writing the best article you can.”

“I can look hot and write articles at the same time,” Alex says, crossing her arms.

“I know Al, you’ve been doing it every day since we got these jobs.” James rinses his bowl and tops off his coffee. “However, you should go change. And focus on this article instead of looking hot for the future Mrs. Alex Morgan.” He gives Alex a cheeky smile before continuing. “Is that better than Hottie McAbs?”

Alex glares at him. “No.” She sighs and drops her hands to her sides. “Do you really think I should go change?”

“Al,” James smiles and reaches out for Alex’s hands. “If she really _is_ the future Mrs. Alex Morgan,” Alex rolls her eyes, but he ignores her. “She will be distracted by your ass in _any_ leggings. Save those ones for a chance when she can really appreciate the Aphrodite-ass and everything it offers, not when she’s training.”

“You say things that sound like they shouldn’t make sense, but are actually _really_ insightful,” Alex admits. “Fine, I’ll go change.”

“Good.” James gives her a quick kiss on the forehead. “I’ll see you at the office this afternoon?”

“Yeah,” Alex calls back as she heads to her room to find her other leggings. She changes, then pauses to look in the mirror on her way out. “Okay,” she says to herself with a small smile. “This should still get her attention.”

 

\---

 

It does _not_ get her attention. Kelley is all business when it comes to practices, and Alex does not like it one bit. (Well, it’s good for the article, but she would like to be checked out at least _once_.) She spends the first few hours taking pictures (mostly of Kelley, but it’s fine) and when they go to a water break, Alex sees Kelley talking to her coach.

“Hey,” Kelley smiles as she jogs over. “Thanks for coming, Al.”

Kelley continues to talk but Alex can’t hear it over the beat of her own heart because Kelley is _beautiful_ even with her hair pointing in every direction and her abs are peeking out from where her shirt didn’t fall quite right after she wiped her forehead and she used the nickname _Al_ and even though everyone calls her that, it feels special coming from Kelley.

“Sound good?” Kelley asks before taking a drink of water.

“Uhm,” Alex looks to the ground, shifting her weight from foot to foot. “Sorry, I didn’t catch that. Can you repeat what you said for me?”

Kelley raises an eyebrow, not sure if Alex is joking or not. “I was just saying I talked to Tom and he said that we’re gonna take a short break while you get some interviews. Sound good?”

Alex nods, still embarrassed but she busies herself with looking for her pen.

“Cool,” Kelley nods slowly, waiting for Alex to look back up. “Did you wanna run some drills with us?”

“Why?” Alex asks, and she feels like an idiot at Kelley’s response.

“Well, you’re in workout clothes.” Kelley palms the back of her neck, looking for some of the confidence she always seems to lose when it comes to Alex. “Hey, Al?”

Alex looks over to Kelley. “Yeah?”

 _Can I take you on that date after this?_ The words are on the tip of Kelley’s tongue, but they seem to want to stay there, so Kelley just shakes her head. “Nothing, I was just gonna ask who you wanna talk to.”

“Ah,” Alex nods as they walk up to the bench where the team is all standing. “Marta?”

“Sure thing.” Kelley jogs over, sending Marta in Alex’s direction. She can hear Alex start with her questions as she turns to Ashlyn. “I think she’s the most intimidating person I’ve ever met,” Kelley admits.

“I thought she was the sweetest person you’ve ever met?”

“She _is_ ,” Kelley insists. “And the smartest and the funniest and the cutest and--”

“Okay, I get it,” Ashlyn cuts in. “Why don’t you tell her that?”

“Because she makes me so _nervous_.” Kelley sighs and kicks at the chalked grass at her feet. “I’m usually so confident but she has a spell on me or something.”

“Maybe she’s actually a witch,” Ashlyn says seriously.

“Or maybe you just have a real crush and you don’t know how to deal with real feelings,” Ali says, walking up behind Kelley. “We are talking about the cute reporter, right?”

Kelley nods.

“And you have volunteered to be her personal correspondent for our team because you have a big fat crush on her, right?” Ali continues.

“Maybe,” Kelley says again.

“Don’t leave out the part about how you already asked her on a date and then you never called her back,” Ashlyn adds.

Ali drops her jaw and looks at Kelley with disappointment. “You _what_?”

“Not so loud guys, she’s _right_ there.”

“You _what_?” Ali asks again, her voice significantly quieter but the disappointment just as obvious.

Kelley shrugs, avoiding Ali’s eyes.

“How long ago?”

“A month,” Ashlyn answers for her.

“It was only three weeks,” Kelley corrects. “But yesterday we talked on the phone for a few hours, which was really nice.”

“It was for her article,” Ashlyn adds.

“Okay, the first part was, but the second part wasn’t!”

“Well what are you waiting for?” Ali asks, gesturing to Alex who is scribbling a few things on her notepad as Marta walks away. “Ask her out, set up a date, whatever.”

“I _can’t_ ,” Kelley defends, shaking her head. “She’s assigned to our team for this week until the home opener on Friday.”

“Plus you chicken out every time you try,” Ashlyn adds.

Kelley holds a hand up to Ashlyn with an exasperated sigh. “Okay, I really do not need the commentary.”

“I’m loving it,” Ali says with a laugh.

“Thanks babe,” Ashlyn gives Ali a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Okay, stop being gross.” Kelley crinkles her nose before walking over to Alex. “So, no James today?”

Alex shakes her head. “He only came to the game so I didn’t have to be alone.”

Kelley nods. “Well hey, next time you come to a game let me know and I can get you in one of the family boxes some time. If you want. If that’s cool with you, or, whatever.”

“You’re cute when you ramble,” Alex says with a coy smile.

“Hey,” Kelley smiles back. “That’s my line.”

“You’re cute when you defend yourself,” Alex adds.

Kelley rolls her eyes. “Also my line, but, whatever.” Kelley can feel her cheeks getting warmer the longer Alex looks at her like that. (Like she’s the cutest person in the world.) “So,” Kelley looks to the ground, wringing her hands together. “Get enough content?”

“Yeah, I should get going, actually.”

“Oh,” Kelley frowns for a moment but quickly grins, hoping Alex didn’t notice. (She did.) “Well when can I see you again?”

“I think I’ve just got Wednesday training, then the game after that.” Alex holds up her camera, looking through the lens for a moment. “I might stick around for a few more pictures, though.”

“Well you can get a picture of me anytime,” Kelley offers with a wink.

Alex focuses the lens then takes a picture of Kelley, who’s still winking with a goofy grin. “I don’t think I can use that one in the article,” Alex admits, pulling the camera away to look at the screen.

“It would make a good contact picture, though.” Kelley says, leaning against Alex to look at the camera. “You can set it as my picture for your phone, and use that as an excuse to call me tomorrow.”

Alex looks up at Kelley. She wants to say _Why, so you can ask me on a date you won’t take me out on again?_ but she knows that she needs to stay calm and professional (not that Kelley seems to be very good at the latter), so she just smiles. “I can only write so much about recovery techniques.”

“I’m sure we can find something else to talk about,” Kelley says with a shrug.

“Yeah?” Alex tries to push down the way Kelley makes everything feel like sunshine and rainbows. (She isn’t very successful.)

“Yeah.”

 

\---

 

Alex writes her article that night, cursing herself as she looks through the pictures she took. “Kelley, Kelley, Kelley, blurry picture of Ashlyn Harris, Kelley, blurry picture of Marta, Kelley Kelley,” she sighs and drops her hands on her desk, knocking down a candle that makes a loud noise as it hits the ground.

“Alex?” James pokes his head in before Alex has a chance to yell _I’m okay!_ “Everything good?”

“Yeah, I’m just frustrated because apparently I can only take pictures of Kelley.” Alex slumps into her chair as James sets the candle back on her desk. “Everything is either blurry, or has Kelley in it.”

James smiles to himself. “Well, you and I both know why the others are blurry.”

“Why?”

“Because every time you took a picture of someone else, you were probably still looking at Hottie McAbs.”

Alex crosses her arms as James clicks through the pictures.

“Some of these aren’t too bad, though. Here,” he stands from where he was leaning over to look at Alex’s laptop and holds out his hand. “I can probably fix a few, they don’t call me _Photoshop God_ around the office for nothing.”

“Nobody calls you that,” Alex deadpans.

“Do you want my help or not?”

“Please, Almighty Photoshop God,” Alex ejects her SD card and bows as she hands it over to James. “Help me, please.”

“That’s more like it.”

 

\---

 

James has success with a good number of the photos, but Alex still ends up having to use Kelley for over half of them. She thinks it will get by, but sure enough, Destiny calls her into her office the next morning an hour before the article should post.

“Good morning, Ms. Richmond,” She says as she sidesteps into the room, closing the door behind her.

Destiny looks up from her computer as Alex takes a seat. “Why do you not have any quotes from O’Hara in your article for this morning?”

“I just,” Alex starts, but her boss cuts her off.

“You cannot use _four_ pictures of Kelley O’Hara in a _seven_ picture article, and not have _one_ quote from her.”

“I really--”

“Ms. Morgan, I truly appreciate your work.” Destiny clasps her hands together, resting them on her desk. “However, I value honesty above all else. I could not care _less_ about your personal infatuation with _anyone_ , until it affects your ability to write.”

Alex nods quickly, knowing what’s coming next.

“Now I will ask you again, is there any personal connection between you and O’Hara? Or, perhaps, is there another perfectly good reason why you don’t have any quotes from the _captain_ of the very team you are assigned to?”

Alex shakes her head. “No, ma’am. There is no connection, and no reason.”

Destiny squints at Alex and purses her lips, trying to discern if Alex is telling the truth or not. “Okay,” she finally says after a long beat of silence. “I am going to postpone the article until three this afternoon, and by then, I want a quote from O’Hara included.”

Alex nods obediently and excuses herself, heading straight to her car. She calls Kelley, who answers on the second ring. “Hey, I need a huge favor.”

“I’ve told you before,” Kelley laughs to herself. “They don’t tell me any of the insider scoop stuff.”

“No, not that. I just need an interview with you, but it’s kind of urgent. Can you meet me somewhere?”

“Sure, where?”

“I’ll send you a pin, thanks.”

“No problem.”

Alex hangs up and sends Kelley a pin to a coffee shop where she likes to do all of her last-minute work. She arrives before Kelley and orders a small iced mocha for herself and an americano for Kelley, then finds the table in the corner that she likes. She sets up her laptop and pulls out her tape recorder, placing it on the table.

When Kelley walks in, it’s easy to spot Alex. She’s wearing a bright pink beanie and is typing furiously away at something on her laptop. “Hey,” Kelley says as she approaches the table. “What’s the emergency?”

“Take a seat, please.” Alex clicks on her recorder and sets it back onto the table “This is Alex Morgan interviewing Kelley O’Hara of the LA Stars. Kelley, are you ready to start this interview?”

Kelley raises an eyebrow, a bit confused about why Alex is acting so professional. “I’m always ready to take about my favorite group of people!”

They talk for a little while before they get to Alex’s final question.

“How, as the captain, do you work to ensure the unity of your team, both on and off the field?”

“My personal approach is through fun,” Kelley says, giving Alex a goofy smile. “I believe in the importance of having fun with your team, because if someone isn’t happy, we aren’t going to do well. We’re a family.” Kelley pauses, looking for the right words. “Soccer isn’t just a job for us, it’s a passion. The key to good chemistry on any team, is the mutual understanding of why we’re all there. We aren’t there to win, well, of _course_ we are. But we’re there to be a team and to be the best team that we can be. We all have a passion to be our best selves, and that is the real reason why we work so well together.”

Alex is silent for a moment before slowly reaching out and pausing her recorder. “Okay, I think that’ll work.

Kelley smiles. “So, can I know what the emergency is now?”

“I have an article that was supposed to post this morning, but my boss wanted me to have a quote from you, and I didn’t have any yet.” Alex holds up the americano she bought earlier. “This is yours, by the way.”

“You could’ve just called me.” Kelley shifts her weight in her seat as she takes the cup. “You don’t have to buy me coffee just to get a good quote.”

Alex shakes her head. “I needed a space to work anyway,” she admits. “This is where I always come to work on my last minute stuff, it helps me focus.”

“Yeah?” Kelley glances around the building before looking back to Alex, whose eyes are trained on her computer screen. “Pretty neat little place.”

“Yeah, I like it.” Alex doesn’t look up from her laptop. “Hey, I’m really sorry, but--”

“Nah, I get it,” Kelley takes a sip of her coffee. “You’ve gotta focus, it’s no big deal.” She drums her fingers against her cup for a few moments before standing from the table. “Well, I’ll get out of your hair.” Alex looks up for a moment and the smile she gives Kelley makes Kelley think that she’ll never know sadness again. (If she can get Alex to stay in her life, then she’s probably right.)

“Thank you again,” Alex says. “I’ll see you tomorrow at training?”

“I’ll be there.” Kelley gives her a thumbs up. “Let me know when the article goes up?”

Alex smiles again. “I’ll send you a link.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it.”

 

\---

 

Alex gets her article done with barely enough time to spare and the second she does, she texts Kelley. _Here’s the link, I think you’ll like it ;)_

Kelley smiles when her phone lights up and texts back immediately. (Not that she was waiting by the phone for a text or anything, that would be ridiculous.) _I’m sure I will!_ Kelley follows the link, which opens up to a video with an article following it. She plays the video first, and is surprised when she hears her own voice.

 _I’m always ready to talk about my favorite group of people!_ A picture of the logo fades to a picture of the starting lineup of the team against UCLA. _Soccer is, well,_ Kelley hears her laugh come through the speakers of her phone. _Soccer is everything, isn’t it? Soccer is my childhood, my friends, my family, my job. It’s my whole life._ Pictures of Kelley as a young child playing soccer flash through, slowly aging until they get to Kelley’s first national team cap. _I feel like my role on the team is as more than just the captain, or just a national team player. We don’t have any sort of hierarchy._ _It’s just a group of equals, working towards the same thing._ The pictures change to ones of Kelley from the training the day before. _I believe in the importance of having fun with your team, because if someone isn’t happy, we aren’t going to do well. We’re a family._ Pictures of Kelley talking to different teammates from the day before start to cycle in the video. _Soccer isn’t just a job for us, it’s a passion. The key to good chemistry on any team, is the mutual understanding of why we’re all there. We all have a passion to be our best selves, and that is the real reason why we work so well together._ The picture ends on one of Kelley leading a huddle, then fades into the LA Stars logo. Alex’s voice rings through, saying _Come support Kelley O’Hara and the LA Stars this Friday at 6:30 for their home opener._

When the video ends, Kelley can’t stop herself from smiling. She speed-reads the article before calling Alex, who answers almost immediately.

“So what did you think?” Alex asks, glad that Kelley can’t see the way she’s chewing on her lower lip.

“I loved it.” Kelley leans back on her bed with a content sigh. “Really, Al.”

“I’m so glad.”

“Hey, can I admit something?”

“Of course,” Alex sits up in her chair, worried.

“To friend Alex?”

“I’m always friend Alex,” she says, quickly. “But yes, of course.”

“I’m actually, like, super scared.”

“Of what?”

“Of being the captain.” Kelley moves so she’s sitting on the edge of her bed before continuing. “This is my first _real_ opportunity to be an authority figure, and it scares the hell out of me.”

“Why?”

“Because what if I screw it up? I mean, what if we end up at the bottom of the table? What if we’re regarded as the worst team in the NWSL, ever? What if people say we have no unity or no leadership, or anything like that?”

“Kell,” Alex starts.

“Wait, Alex. I have something I wanted to add.”

“Yeah?”

Kelley takes a slow deep breath. “That video and that article makes me feel like I can do it. It makes me feel like I can be _the best captain the NWSL has ever seen_ and I can _shape this team into something memorable_ and I can _lead us to the playoffs, one hard-earned win at a time_ ,” Kelley lists, using Alex’s own words from the article. “Your words, hell--” she laughs to herself. “ _You_ make me feel like I can do those things. So,” Kelley sighs with a small smile. “Thanks, Al. Thanks for everything.”

Alex has received a lot of praise about a lot of her work, but nothing will ever top the way Kelley is making her feel right now. “Kell, I know you can do it.”

“I’m gonna watch that video and read that article before every game,” Kelley says. “It’ll be my good luck charm.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, Al. You’ll be my good luck charm.”

Alex smiles and for a moment, she forgets everything else. She forgets how Kelley never called her back and she forgets how her boss reamed her this morning and she forgets how James is probably still waiting for her to come back so they can finish their show. All she can think about is how Kelley’s voice is so smooth and how her laugh is so clear and how _she_ is going to be _Kelley O’Hara’s_ good luck charm. She’s so preoccupied with that thought, that she forgets to respond.

“Al?”

“Yeah?”

“Is that cool with you?”

“Kelley O’Hara, I would be _honored_ to be your good luck charm.”

 

\---

 

“Those leggings?” James frowns. “Al, we agreed you have to save the nice ones for when Kelley can actually _enjoy_ your perfect butt.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Actually, these are my only clean ones. I forgot to do laundry last night.”

“Typical,” James hands a smoothie over to Alex. “Made this for you so you can have plenty of energy for today.”

Alex groans but takes the smoothie graciously. “Do I _really_ have to do an article about their fitness with _first-hand experience_ ? My once-a-week jogs with you have _not_ equipped me for pro-soccer life.”

“Once-a-week?” James scoffs. “Al, I’m lucky if you go with me once a _month_. Stop lying to yourself.”

“Okay, rude.”

James just shrugs. “Good luck today, I have to get to my _boring_ desk job. I would _kill_ to be in your shoes right now.”

“You mean in my _cleats_?” Alex holds up her foot to show a light blue pair of Under Armour cleats.

“Al, did you _buy_ cleats for today?”

“So what if I did?”

“Oh goodness,” James just shakes his head. “Good luck today. Let me know what Kelley thinks of your ass.”

 

\---

 

Alex quickly realizes she was right. She is _not_ cut out for a pro-soccer fitness training.

“You alright, Al?” Kelley walks over to where Alex is standing alone during their water break.

“Yeah,” Alex tries to slow her breathing. “I’m totally,” she heaves again and takes a sip of water. “Totally fine.”

Kelley grins. “Well hey, the scrimmage is next so I was wondering what you wanted to play as?”

“Uhm,” Alex shrugs. “I don’t know. What would I be good at?”

“Well, have you ever played before?”

“I haven’t played on an actual team since I was eight.”

Kelley laughs. “Well what did you play then?”

“I was a forward, I think.”

“Cool, cool.” Kelley nods and leads Alex back over to the rest of the team. “Hey,” she turns to Alex before they get into earshot of everyone else. “Is it cool if we’re on the same team? I mean, considering you’re my good luck charm and all.”

Alex gives Kelley a bright smile. “Totally cool.”

 

\---

 

The scrimmage goes impressively well. Alex doesn’t score at all, but she does get an assist for Kelley’s goal and Kelley gets an assist on the second goal of their scrimmage. They concede one in the final few minutes, but it isn’t enough to dampen Kelley’s excitement.

“Told you,” Kelley says with a smile as they jog off of the field. “Good luck charm.”

“Or maybe you’re just that good.”

Kelley shrugs. “Maybe it’s both.”

 

\---

  


When Alex decides to go home to shower, Kelley insists on walking her to her car. “You got enough for today, right?”

“Definitely,” Alex says with a nod, unlocking her car. “I could write for ages on what an ass-kicking that was.”

Kelley rolls her eyes. “You had fun though, right?”

“Loads.” Alex starts her car and closes the door, rolling down the window so she can keep talking to Kelley. “What about you? Even though you had to slow down for me,” Alex adds with a sheepish smile.

“Al,” Kelley leans against her window. “I always have fun with you.”

“Thanks for walking me to my car.”

“Anytime.” Kelley grins as she takes a step back from the car and Alex puts it into drive. “Oh, Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“Next time, can you wear pants that are a little less distracting? I would’ve had a brace if it weren’t for your ass in those leggings.” She winks and jogs away before Alex has a chance to respond.

 

\---

 

Alex finds it incredibly easy to write her article, even with James hovering over her shoulder.

“Everyone who reads this is gonna say how weak you are,” James says after his final proofreading. “Now let’s get to the good stuff. What did Kelley think of your ass?”

Alex grins and delves into the interactions between her and Kelley. Kelley checking on her during warmups, Kelley’s _good luck charm_ comments, Kelley walking her to car, Kelley’s comment before leaving, _everything_.

James just smiles knowingly. “Oh, Alex. You’ve got it bad, my friend.”

“I do not.”

“You do too. But it’s okay.” James turns her laptop back around so it’s facing her. “Send that in to Destiny, and then I’ll make us dinner. I’m starving.”

“Okay, okay.” Alex purses her lips and looks at the pictures of the two scrimmage team lineups. “Which one of these should I attach?”

James walks back over and leans down. “Well, not the one where she’s looking at you like you hung the stars in the sky.”

“She’s not--”

“She is,” James says, pointing to the picture on the far right. “Right there. But do the one in the middle, I like that one.”

Alex nods and sends the article in for review. “Hey James?” She walks into the kitchen, leaning against the counter.

“Yeah?”

“Do you really think she was looking at me like that?”

“Oh, Al.” James shakes his head. “I haven’t seen you pine like this since, well, ever.”

“I’m not _pining_ ,” Alex defends.

“Oh really?” James hands her a carrot and a peeler. “And what would you call it?”

Alex frowns. “Shut up.”

 

\---

 

When the article goes up, Alex sends Kelley a text with the link. _If you want my real opinions about yesterday…_

Kelley smiles the second her phone lights up. _Does it mention anything about how hot you looked in that outfit?_

Alex rolls her eyes. _Nooo, but it does say how tired I was._ She tries to wait for a response but after a few seconds, she texts again. This time, with the image James had pointed out attached to the message. _This was my fave of the team photos, but James said I should go with the more professional one._ She adds an eye-roll emoji for extra effect.

Kelley sees the message come in, but can’t make out the picture from the notification. She takes a few minutes to read the article, especially enjoying the part where Alex detailed the scrimmage and how Kelley was the star of the match. (Part of her wishes Alex said something about the good luck charm, but she also likes that it’s something between just them.) When she sees the picture, she can’t stop herself from smiling.   _I think I’ve seen that expression somewhere before…_ She sends Alex a link to the picture she posted on instagram of them on the plane. _I’ve gotta admit, those comments are right. We’d make a damn cute couple._

Alex can feel herself blushing as she reads the message and she’s glad Kelley isn’t there to see it. _I guess._

Kelley calls Alex instead of texting her back. “Hey, Al?”

“Yeah?”

“Sorry, I’ve gotta drive to the field for a practice, so I couldn’t text. I just have one quick question, though.”

“What’s up, Kell?”

“Are you gonna stick around?”

“What do you mean?”

Kelley shrugs even though Alex can’t see her. “In my life, people come and go all the time. I’m just wondering if you’re gonna stick around.” She pauses for a moment to let Alex respond, but Alex is at a loss for words. “I mean, you _are_ my good luck charm, so it’d be nice to have you stay in my life.”

Alex smiles. “Yeah, Kell. I’ll stick around.”

 

\---

 

Kelley doesn’t text Alex at all the next day, which is _fine._ Totally fine. It doesn’t bother her one bit.

“Please tell me you’re coming with me to the game today,” Alex says as she arrives at James’ desk.

“Well I’m not a season ticket holder purely for the discount on merchandise.” James spins around in his chair to face Alex. “But I assume you want me for more than just company?”

“Can you take pictures during the match for me?” Alex sets a camera bag down on his desk. “I got the good one for you.”

James gasps. “Alex, how did you talk Destiny into releasing this camera?” (Alex isn’t huge into the photographer thing, but James is, and James would _die_ for a camera this expensive.) “She only ever lets people that are _far_ more important than either of us use it.”

Alex just smiles. “It only took a bit of convincing that you can only take pictures of the inaugural home opener _once_.”

James nods, not really listening as he takes the camera out of the case. “Al, this camera is a dream come true.”

“I know, James. See? This is why _I_ write the articles and _you_ take the pictures and do the photoshop magic.”

“Fine, fine.” James turns the camera on, looking through the lens. He snaps a picture of Alex, who holds her hands up in front of her face.

“ _Stooop_ ,” Alex whines. “Are you coming with me tonight or not?”

“Of course I’m coming with you,” James clicks the camera off and carefully puts it back into the case. “And I’ll take pictures for your article.”

“Thank you so much.” Alex leans down to give him a hug. “And yes, before you ask, I will buy you dinner.”

“That’s my girl,” James says with a wink. “Alright, I’ve got a meeting to get to.” James stands from his desk, hooking the strap of the camera bag over his shoulder. “But I’ll see you at the apartment tonight?”

“Sure thing, good luck at your meeting.”

“I don’t need it,” James says coolly. “Bye Al.”

Alex rolls her eyes and heads back to her desk, pulling out her phone. Still no text from Kelley. She pulls out her notepad and sets it in her desk, trying to busy herself with the reviewing her unused quotes to see if anything can be useful for the newest article.

After mindlessly skimming her notes for about twenty minutes, she hears her phone buzz on her desk.

_Want me to put your name down for a family box at the game tonight?_

Alex smiles, picking up her phone and texting back immediately. _Actually, James and I have season tickets with seats that are perfect for pictures. But thank you! :)_

 _Anytime :)_ Kelley responds before sending another text. _Hey, don’t be a stranger after the game, okay?_

_I’ve gotta stop by, it’s my job ;)_

Kelley sends an eyeroll emoji to mimic her actual expression. _I knowww. But I wanna see you afterwards._

_Count on it._

_:)_

Alex doesn’t respond after that, letting herself be content with the conversation and trying to keep her happiness in check. ( _I wanna see you_ said in Kelley’s voice is on loop in Alex’s head for hours.)

 

\---

 

“What’s the plan?” James ask as they settle into their seats.

“What do you mean?” Alex turns to him with an innocent expression.

“Oh come on.” James rolls his eyes as he gets the camera. “You and I both know that this thing you’ve got with Hottie McAbs is,” he pauses, looking for a way to phrase it delicately. “Not purely professional.”

“I didn’t ask for this,” Alex defends, dropping her hands into her lap.

“Oh, yes, you praying to the soccer gods for her to fall in love with you was _totally_ not something you asked for,” he says sarcastically.

Alex hits him on the shoulder. “Stop reading my diary!”

“Watch the camera!” James holds it up to his left, away from Alex. “And I don’t read your diary, you told me about that.”

“That doesn’t sound like me.” Alex tilts her head, trying to remember if she told him or not.

“Drunk you is _far_ different from sober you,” is all James says, standing up and looking through the camera lens.

Alex crosses her arms over her chest, looking to the field. Her eyes immediately find Kelley, who’s still in her warm-up gear. Unable to resist she sends Kelley a text, trying to remind herself that Kelley probably won’t see it before the game anyway. _Good luck, Captain!! Not that you need it ;)_

The teams file into the locker room, and after a few minutes, Kelley texts her back. _Thanks! And thanks again for that video. I’m gonna watch in a sec._

Alex does everything she can to stop it, but a big smile spreads over her face anyway.

“Is she really texting you right now?” James shakes his head. “She has a game to focus on.” Alex shows him the texts, making him grin as well. “Aww,” he throws an arm around Alex’s shoulders, pulling her into a half hug. “If you don’t ask her out soon, I will for you.”

“She asked _me_ out.” Alex clicks her phone off and stuffs it in her pocket. “I would feel weird trying to ask her out. I mean, clearly she didn’t want to take me on a date or she would have.”

James just shrugs. “Whatever you say, Al.”

“What do you mean?”

James turns to face Alex, reaching a hand out to squeeze her fingers. “All I’m saying is that I’m pretty sure she likes you as more than a reporter.”

“Well yeah, we’re friends,” Alex hesitates, chewing on her lip. “I think.”

“And you’re her good luck charm.” James turns the camera back on, holding it up to his eye as he stands. “The only people I ever told were my _good luck charm_ was my first boyfriend and my college girlfriend.”

Alex wants to argue but she doesn’t really know what to say, so she just looks to the field, letting her eyes find Kelley who has the captain’s armband on. The national anthem plays and soon enough, the game is in full force.

Both sides have good chances, but no one gets lucky throughout the whole first half. When the whistle finally blows, Kelley looks _exhausted_. And pissed. The teams file into the locker room and Alex goes to the field. She gets a few words from the Thorns’ head coach, but nothing too interesting. She meets James back at their seats.

“Rough half,” he says, handing over a beer. “I figured you could use something a little stronger than a coke.”

“Thanks, but I’m driving.”

“I’ll drive,” he offers, still holding out the beer. “Besides, maybe it’ll help you actually talk to Hottie McAbs after the game.”

“Please never call her that to her face.” (Alex has given up on asking him to stop calling her that, but she can hope.) “And yeah,” she takes the beer from him. “Maybe it’ll help.”

“Now let’s see if your girl can score one for us.” He tosses some popcorn in his mouth as the teams come back on the field.

“She’s not _my girl_ ,” Alex argues, taking a drink of the beer.

“Yet,” James correct. “Not yet.”

 

\---

 

It’s obvious that the energy has changed in the second half. Kelley still looks frustrated, but she’s creating chances and getting shots on goal. The entirety of the Stars look more cohesive and more confident than the Thorns, and Alex is pretty sure that Kelley gave a killer speech during halftime that has something to do with it.

When they get to the last five minutes of the game, both teams look tired but the Stars look nowhere near giving up. Ali retrieves a ball from Ashlyn, passing it to Kelley all the way across the field. Kelley intercepts it easily, taking a few touches before passing it to Marta at the top of the goal box. Almost as fast as she passed it, Kelley is running towards Marta, who splits the centerbacks and gives it back to Kelley. Kelley takes the ball and delivers a perfect shot to the top right of the goal, hitting the net while Portland’s goalkeeper falls just short.

Kelley turns and runs back towards the center of the field with a big smile on her face. She turns and her eyes almost immediately find Alex’s. She pulls on her jersey to kiss the LA Stars crest, pointing at Alex before getting dogpiled by her teammates.

“That,” Alex pauses, at a loss for words.

“That was your girl saying she scored a goal for you,” James says knowingly. “And yes, I got pictures. That way you can hang them on your wall!”

“I’m not going to hang them on the wall.”

“Put them on your mirror?”

Alex shakes her head. “That either.” She leans to look at the camera, where James is cycling through the pictures to show them to Alex. “They are good pictures, though.”

James just smiles before turning back to the field so he doesn’t miss any of the action.

The game finishes up with very little excitement, the Stars managing to keep possession for the last few minutes. Alex and James fight their way to the field, flashing their badges and stepping onto the grass. They split up so James can get a few pictures of the players interacting with fans and Alex goes to find Kelley. (Which doesn’t take long, because Kelley is looking for her, too.)

Kelley pulls Alex into a sweat-soaked hug the second she sees her. “It worked!”

Alex smiles into Kelley’s neck, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at Kelley for screaming in her ear. “I’m so proud of you,” she says before pulling away. “I knew you could do it.”

“I’ve never been one for superstitions, but, thanks for being my good luck charm, Al.” Kelley smiles, not pulling her hand away from Alex’s waist. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Of course?”

“So I know you said you’re covering the Stars through this game. When does the last article go up?”

Alex tries to hide her disappointment, because that was _not_ the question she was hoping to hear. “Tomorrow morning, I can send you the link if you want?”

“Yeah of course.” Kelley grins from ear to ear. “I have another question.”

“Okay?”

“Tomorrow evening, will you go on a date with me?”

Alex smiles, but before she can say anything, Kelley continues.

“And I will _actually_ take you on a date this time. I’m really sorry about before.” She pulls her hand away from Alex’s waist and palms the back of her neck. “That really wasn’t cool of me, but I was super busy, and super nervous, and then you were assigned to the team and I didn’t wanna make things weird.” She pauses when Alex reaches out for her free hand.

“It’s okay, Kell. Y’know, you’re cute when you ramble.”

Kelley smiles and squeezes Alex’s fingers. “Still my line. So, is that a yes?”

“Yes, I will go on a date with you.” Alex thinks for a second about how she’s going to have to tell her boss that there actually _is_ a personal connection between her and Kelley, but she quickly decides that it’s worth it.

“Okay, awesome.” Kelley squeezes Alex’s fingers again. “Good luck with your article, I’ve really gotta go, though.” She throws a thumb over her shoulder. “Adoring fans and all. I’ll pick you up at six tomorrow?”

Alex nods. “I’ll text you my address.” Alex smiles as she watches Kelley walk away. She feels dazed and only realizes how long she’s been standing there when James walks up behind her.

“Hey Al, if you want any good quotes, you better hurry.” He points to everyone leaving the field and Alex sighs.

“Okay, remind me to tell you everything that happened with Kelley!”

He smiles to himself as Alex jogs towards the locker room. “Oh Alex, ever the sucker for the pretty girl.”

 

\---

  


_I loved that piece you wrote about the game,_ Kelley texts Alex a few hours before their date. _Hey, can I get that address from you?_

 _Oh yeah! My bad_. Alex sends it, and Kelley responds immediately.

_Awesome, I’ll pick you up at 6?_

_What should I wear?_

_Something casual that you don’t mind getting dirty._ Kelley smiles to herself, then realizes how that could be misconstrued as something _very_ sexual. _Not in a bad way! It’s a surprise, so I can’t tell you why._ She sighs and sends another message. _Just wear something beautiful._ And another message. _Well, you always look beautiful. Just wear anything._

Alex can’t stop herself from laughing as text after text from Kelley comes in. _Alright, can’t wait to see you :)_

_Can’t wait to see you first :)_

Alex begs James to help her get ready, mostly hoping that the company will calm her nerves.

“I’m not even good at picking out outfits,” James argues as he follows Alex into her room.

“You’re a bisexual man, doesn’t that give you the gay man fashion gene?”

“You’re a bisexual woman,” James argues. “Doesn’t that give you the straight woman fashion gene?”

“Fine, I see your point.” Alex crosses her arms as James takes a seat on her bed. “But please help me?’

“Alright, alright.”

James helps Alex get ready and just as she’s getting her shoes, she hears a knock on the door. She ushers James into his room with a warning of _you will not embarrass me before this date or so help me_ and then takes a calming breath.

“You’re wearing your glasses,” is the first thing Alex says when she answers the door. “I haven’t seen you wear them since the flight.”

“Well,” Kelley shifts her weight from foot to foot. “You said you liked them.” She shrugs and holds out the bouquet of flowers. “Also, these are for you.”

Alex takes the flowers graciously, leading Kelley into her kitchen so she can get a vase for them. “I do like them.” She busies herself with trimming the stems and putting them in a vase while Kelley looks around the apartment. “These flowers are beautiful.” She rearranges them before turning back to Kelley, who has a bright smile on her face.

“Not as beautiful as you.” She leans back against the counter. “Ready to go?”

“Yep.” Alex picks up her purse from the counter and they start towards the door. “So where are we going?”

“That is a surprise,” Kelley waits for Alex to lock the door before starting down the hallway. “But you’re gonna love it, trust me.”

 

\---

 

Kelley drives them to a run-down parking lot that’s about twenty minutes from Alex’s apartment. “Ever been here?” She asks, turning the car off.

“I don’t think so,” Alex admits. “What are we doing here, exactly?”

Kelley opens the backdoor and pulls out a blanket and picnic basket. “Dinner,” is all she says.

“In this parking lot?”

“Don’t be crazy, Al.” Kelley walks over to some vines on the edge of what looks like a forest that Alex wants to stay _very_ far away form. “Now come on,” she says, holding out her hand.

“I don’t think I’m the crazy one here,” Alex says, but she takes Kelley’s hand anyway.

They walk for a few minutes, Alex not letting go of Kelley’s hand the entire time. “Here we are,” Kelley finally says, holding some branches back so she and Alex can walk through. “This is my favorite spot in LA,” she says simply. “I found it one day when I was out exploring, back when I was still brand-new to the city. It’s a hidden beach, and the beach is your favorite place to hang out.”

“You remembered?” Alex asks, following Kelley towards the water.

“Of course.” She sets the basket on the sand and starts unfolding the blanket. “Can you give me a hand?”

Alex helps her spread the blanket out on the sand and they make themselves comfortable.

“Also,” Kelley holds up a finger. “I got sandwiches from your favorite deli, which is your favorite food. The blanket I brought is pink, your favorite color, and it is dusk.” She gestures to the setting sun over the water. “Which is your favorite time of day.”

“You really pulled out all the stops, Kelley O’Hara.”

Kelley grins, leaning back on her elbows. “Anything for the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.”

Alex can feel herself blush and she leans back so she’s eye level with Kelley. “Hey Kell?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

Kelley smiles. “Hey Al?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m really sorry about not calling you back for so long. That was not cool of me.” She sits up and starts to open the basket, pulling out their food. “But I’m glad you gave me another chance.”

“I’m glad you asked for one.”

 

\---

 

An hour or so passes as the sun sets and when they finish their food, they opt to lie down on the blanket.

“The stars are so beautiful,” Alex says absentmindedly from where she’s tucked into Kelley’s side.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Kelley feels Alex’s weight shift and she turns to see that Alex is looking up at her. “What’s up Al?”

“Just thinking.” Alex rests back against Kelley’s arm.

“About what?”

Alex is silent for a moment before sitting up, with Kelley quickly following suit. “I think this is my new favorite spot in LA.”

“This beach?”

Alex shakes her head and Kelley tilts her head to the side, confused.

“What then?”

“Just being with you. Wherever you are.”

Kelley isn’t sure how to respond, getting lost in the glint of Alex’s eyes in the moonlight. “Hey, Al?”

“Yeah?”

She does everything she can to steady her breath, as her eyes flick down to Alex’s lips before responding. “I really wanna kiss you right now.”

Alex smiles, leaning closer so that their foreheads are practically touching. “Do it, then.”

Kelley closes the distance between them, kissing Alex with more passion than she’s felt for anyone in a long time. Alex moves her hand to her waist and deepens the kiss, causing Kelley to pull back for a moment.

“You okay?” Alex asks, worried she did something wrong.

“Yeah,” Kelley smiles. “Just wanted to say thanks.”

“For what?”

“Being in my life,” Kelley says with a shrug. “Being my good luck charm.”

Alex just rolls her eyes. “You’re such a dork.”

“Your dork,” is all Kelley says before leaning forward to kiss her again. (Alex just smiles, and hopes that she can kiss Kelley forever.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series I hope to keep coming back to in the future! As of now, I have some ideas but nothing really started yet. And just for the record, this series isn't going to have any sort of angst, just fun happy stuff! I like writing Kellex a lot so I do plan to continue with this storyline, but I don't have any sort of timeline for when I'll be posting things as of yet.  
> Anyway! Thank you to all the comments and kudos on the other fic for this series and I hope you all enjoy this just as much!! Let me know what you think here in the comments or on my main tumblr (crystxldunn) or mine & my friend's kellex blog (whatthekellex) :) If you have any ideas/questions you can shoot me an ask on tumblr or leave a comment here and I'd love to hear it :)


End file.
